


Me Against the Devil

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dom!Ramsay, F/M, One Shot, Ramsay is his own fucking warning, So much smut, smut time, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Dom!Ramsay punishing Sub!Reader for misbehaving by fucking and making her come with his gun pleeeeeeeease





	Me Against the Devil

“Take us home,” Ramsay ordered the driver. His hand on your knee. You could feel his nails beginning to dig into your skin. 

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly. Ramsay’s nose flared while his grip on you tightened.

“I said no phones in public. I had to ask three times to turn it off. I also said no cussing in public, and you did that anyways,” Ramsay stared straight ahead. You were in awful trouble. You placed your hands in your lap, phoneless. They were perfectly manicured along with your perfect hair, but you had the gut feeling that wasn’t going to matter soon.

After all, you broke three rules. 

As soon as the car stopped, Ramsay’s grip changed to your wrist. You had a hard time keeping up with his pace. You almost tripped over your own heels before you could even reach the front steps of the Bolton estate. 

Ramsay dragged you to his room. It was a familiar area you knew of as his little kitten. The large queen-sized bedroom, the couch with a flat screen area, and the bookshelf that hid several weapons inside nooks and crannies. It looked like a normal bedroom that belonged to any young hitman. 

Ramsay cuffed you to the bedpost. He walked towards his bathroom ensuite. You tried to reason with him.

“Ramsay, please,” you pleaded. “At first, I thought it would be a little fun to break rule. I didn’t mean to break three of them. Please.” Ramsay returned from the bathroom. His suit jacket was off. His sleeves were rolled up. A leather flogger in his hand.

“You know the rules. No phone in public,” Ramsay whipped you once on your ass. It burned and you winced at the pain.

“No cussing in public,” Ramsay said and whipped you again. This time he made sure to hit your thighs. Ramsay lifted your dress upwards to reveal your ass.

“And no flirting with anyone. Ever.” Ramsay swung the leather flogger at your bare ass and it left behind red marks. He did it three more times before he let you speak again.

“I swear we weren’t flirting. Joffery and I were only talking!” Ramsay chuckled at your thought. 

“Joffery doesn’t speak to women. He fucks them, kitten, and in case you needed a reminder,” Ramsay wrapped the flogger around your neck. He tightened it and you feel air leaving your body. “You belong to me.”

Ramsay swung around the flogger once again and swung it at your ass three more times. The red marks were darker and the pain increased. His fingers wrapped around your throat like a snake. It tightened so much that you had a hard time breathing normally. 

“Please—

“Do you want him?” Ramsay pushed your head into the bed post. “Answer me.”

“No, I belong to you,” you correctly answered. That answer seemed to please him. He uncuffed you and pushed you into the bed. Your finger brushed the skin of your ass. It felt tender to the touch. Red bumps raised in place and you knew this was only the beginning.

“Why were you talking to him?” Ramsay stood before the bed, arms crossed. His eyes hungrily looked over you. You pushed yourself up and crawled over to him. You placed your hands on his chest and smoothed out his white shirt and tie.

“So we can move—

Ramsay slapped you across the face.

“Wrong answer,” he said. “The right answer is that you weren’t supposed to talk to him at all,” Ramsay grabbed the back of your head. He un-zipped his pants to show off his cock to you. He put head close to it.

Without hesitation, your mouth started to do work. Your tongue touched the tip at first, but you slowly too him into your mouth. Ramsay’s hips moved back and forth. He wanted control and you let him have it.

“Your mouth is mine,” he said to you. He watched you do the best you could to be forgiven, but that wasn’t enough for Ramsay. He uncuffed the cuffs from the bedpost and put them on you again. Your hands behind your back and his hand on your head. He had all the control. He pushed himself inside of your mouth so deep that you began to gag. Droll started to rip onto the ground.

“You’re making a mess, kitten,” his eyes were wide as he let you go. You couldn’t wipe your mouth from the saliva running down it. Your hair was messed up from him grabbing it. Ramsay grabbed your collar and wrapped it around your neck. He grabbed a good hold of it and pulled you along the bed, putting you in a dog position. 

“Ramsay, I belong to you. I swear,” you said aloud, hoping he would take it easier on you.

“I don’t believe you. I think you’re lying,” he said with a mischievous look on his face. “I don’t like liars, kitten. Tell me the truth, why did you break those rules, hm?”

“I wanted your attention.”

“I wanted your attention…sir,” Ramsay corrected, putting his cock near your opening. You could feel his head running up and down you. 

“I wanted your attention, sir,” you said. “I felt lonely, sir, so I wanted to make you feel jealous.”

“You did a damn good job, didn’t you, kitten,” Ramsay kept going with the same motion of his running up and down your opening. It was horrible teasing. “Master is very upset with you.”

“I’m sorry,” you apologized again. You felt two fingers go inside you and you felt relief over you. His fingers provide some pleasure after dealing with all the pain. Ramsay was gentle at first, but as the conversation kept going, you felt a false security set in.

“What is your job, kitten?” he asked.

“To please you, Master,” you answered.

“Correct. Do you think flirting Joffery makes me happy? Do you think seeing you on your phone makes me happy?”

“No.”

“Correct,” Ramsay removed his fingers and inserted himself inside of you with no warning. You gasped from the sudden instruction, and Ramsay began to fuck you like mad. “You belong to ONLY me. Your job is to make ME happy.”

“I’m sorry Master,” you felt tears tugging at your eyes. You tried to hide it, but Ramsay quickly noticed.

“You’re crying?” he tsked. “Oh, I can make you cry, little bitch.” Ramsay spanked you hard and grabbed your hips as he pounded into you as hard as he could. Your body started to shake in pain. You grabbed the sheets to stabilize yourself, but it was fruitless.

“Master, it hurts,” you whined. Ramsay stopped and pulled out of you. You thought he would listen, but then he turned your body around and climbed on top of you. His fingers around your neck once again as he pushed you deeper into the bed.

“It hurts?!” he exclaimed. “You’ve got a lot of nerve to say that to me. You want to argue with Master, hm? You want to play this dangerous game?” Ramsay let you go. You touched your neck as you sharply inhaled. It was hard to breathe around Ramsay, but that was nothing compared to what he was about to do next.

Ramsay’s itching fingers held his favorite gun in his hand. His cold eyes went wild. You complained so much. You broke the rules. Ramsay needed to put you in place.

The barrel of the gun came close to your opening. Your wide eyes went to Ramsay’s.

“What are you doing?” you asked. “Are you insane?”

Ramsay smiled. “Maybe, but you’re the one who wanted to play the game with me, kitten.”

The barrel of gun entered into you. The cold steel felt different and hard. Ramsay moved the gun inside of you while his thumb circled your clit. You shouldn’t feel pleasure, but you did. Ramsay was good at what he did. He held the gun steady and kept pumping it inside of you. You couldn’t do a damn thing to stop him. You were still cuffed.

“You like this, don’t you?” Ramsay lowered his mouth to your clit and he began to kiss and suck at you. You moaned and closed your eyes. You felt a surge of panic spread throughout your body, but it was exciting. At any moment, you could die at his hands. Ramsay could literally the fuck the life out of you. 

Ramsay continued to bite at your clit and fuck you with his gun. Your walls began to tighten. As much you didn’t want to admit it, you loved it. Every filthy second that went by, Ramsay made you lose your mind whether or not he would kill you or leave you in ecstasy. The hard metal got you off faster than you thought it would.

Maybe it was the death threat. Maybe it was how good it felt to be punished. Maybe it was the attention it got you. Maybe it was Ramsay’s eyes all over you. 

But it hit. When it did, you felt your back arch and your legs shake. Waves of it went up and down your body and your vagina pulsed and left your cum on his pistol when he pulled it out. Ramsay’s tongue cleaned off your substance from the barrel of the gun. Ramsay looked down at you and saw his beautiful mess laid out before him. You were undone and barely breathing.

“Don’t you dare break another rule, understand Kitten?”

“I understand, Master.”


End file.
